1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in or relating to a marking display structure for a window such as, for example, rear quarter window of a motor vehicle, the marking display structure being arranged to produce a display representing the type, model or the like of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has conventionally been proposed a marking display structure such as shown in FIG. 1, wherein a marking 2 representing the type, model or the like of a motor vehicle is provided on part of a glass membrane for a rear quarter window of the motor vehicle.
In such a conventional structure, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the rear quarter window glass membrane 1 is securely supported by a peripheral molding 6 which is fastened by screw 5 to a flange 4 of rear pillar outer panel 3. The rear quarter window glass membrane 1 is also bonded to the rear pillar outer panel flange 4 by a bonding agent 7. To hide the screw 5 and bonding agent 7 a black masking paint coating film 8 is applied to the periphery of the inner side of the rear quarter window glass membrane 1. The marking 2 is printed on the inner side of the lower portion of the window glass 1 before the masking coating 8 is applied. In FIG. 2, a seal rubber 9 is provided for sealing the gap between the peripheral molding 6 and the rear pillar outer panel 3, and a nut 10 and a spring washer 11 are employed for tightening the screw 5.
However, the aforementioned conventional structure is disadvantageous in that the marking 2 can be recognized only during day time, that is, it cannot be recognized at night since the structure is arranged such that the marking is viewed with external light.